Dawn of Triad
by sethreene
Summary: Kecelakaan misterius dari 'rencana' yang dimainkan oleh jaringan tergelap di masa lalu, musuh dalam sejarah berdarah Vongola. Apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya? Sisi lain dari dunia yang tidak nampak, serta kisah lain dari kehidupan yang tidak pada tempatnya. No profanity. No Pairing!
1. 0 - Prelude

' **Dawn of Triad'**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn – Amano Akira**

 **Rating: T – M (later~)**

 **Genre &Warning: **_**Suspense, Crime, Tragedy, Drama, Supernatural, Beberapa OC, maybe OOC, TYL!Universe, Dark/Mafia Theme. No profanity. NO PAIRING.**_

 **Summary: Kecelakaan misterius dari 'rencana' yang dimainkan oleh jaringan tergelap di masa lalu, musuh dalam sejarah berdarah Vongola. Apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya? Sisi lain dari dunia yang tidak nampak, serta kisah lain dari kehidupan yang tidak pada tempatnya.**

 **Langsung aja yuk~ XD**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Pukul delapan lewat seperempat. Sosok serba hitam itu tiba dari pintu besar berpenjaga dua _bodyguard_ kekar. Langkah mantap berayun memasuki ruangan megah yang telah diubah menjadi arena pertarungan. Suasana sekelilingnya sangat ramai dan riuh dengan beragam seruan dari campur aduk bahasa, meski yang terdengar masih mendominasi Italian. Orang-orang berdesakan di sekitar lingkaran merah yang dibuat sebagai batas arena bertarung.

Didalamnya, dua petarung saling lempar berbagai teknik tonjok, menjual segala kemampuan bertinju hingga salah satu meraih _knockout._

Satu pukulan melayang telak rahang bawah. Sorakan bergema semangat _'Yes!'_ dan sebagian berteriak _'Oh, no!'_ dengan kadar depresi sedikit meninggi saat melihat sang jagoan tumbang di arena. Segala simpang siur pembicaraan beraroma transaksi ikut andil di beberapa sudut, sementara sebagian sibuk dengan beragam tawaran yang lain.

Pria berbaju hitam menyelinap di antara kerumunan massa, melewati seorang pria yang sama antusiasnya dengan pertunjukkan.

"Jadi, kau sudah siap?" kata pria itu semangat sambil meninju lengan teman disampingnya.

"Hu uh?" Ryohei berpaling dengan muka bloon. Fokusnya sedari tadi masih pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat dari Gokudera – tentunya berisi sedikit nada marah-marah – menanyakan keberadaan dirinya sekarang.

"Kubilang, apa kau sudah siap bertarung. Setelah ini giliranmu." kata si pria berambut ikal sambil melipat tangan.

"Oh! Sorry, Adelio. Nggak mudeng. TENTU SAJA AKU SIAP _TO THE EXTREME!"_ seru Ryohei dengan sebelah tinju terkepal di depan dada. Suara toa yang khas miliknya masih kalah dengan keramaian sekitar. Adelio sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kebisingan sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi mengusap-usap telinga nya seperti kebiasaannya saat pertama kali bertemu.

Adelio adalah anggota eksekutif keluarga mafia Castano yang merupakan salah satu aliansi 'terdekat' Vongola. Ia dan Ryohei sudah berteman cukup lama. Bertipe _flame_ yang sama, dan saling membantu mengumpulkan informasi guna kepentingan masing-masing keluarga. Tentu saja dengan tidak meninggalkan tugas dan kewajiban yang bisa mencelakai keluarga dan tetap setia menjaga rahasia. Belakangan, mereka sering bertemu dan bertukar informasi di sini, klub bertarung di Napoli, tempat strategis untuk berkumpulnya para eksekutif muda yang hobi bertarung sampai _mafioso_ yang gila judi.

Ryohei juga pernah mengajak Hibari ke tempat ini dengan alasan pria itu membutuhkan sarana latihan untuk menguji kekuatannya. Hasilnya tidak usah ditanya. Meski pria _stoic_ itu beberapa kali 'merengek' tentang betapa **berisiknya** tempat itu, toh ia tetap mau datang sambil tebar pesona penuh teror membunuh yang sangat ditakuti semua lawannya, yang sebagiannya sudah KO bahkan sebelum dimulainya pertarungan. Berhadapan dengan Hibari adalah mimpi buruk mereka. Hal itu lantas menjadikan dirinya _idola_ di kalangan pemegang taruhan karena dirinya _tidak pernah terkalahkan._ Ryohei bisa maklum tentang betapa kuatnya Hibari, sedangkan Hibari sendiri nampaknya cukup menikmati.

"Kenapa rekanmu yang gila tarung itu tidak ikut hari ini? Padahal dia sudah jadi favorit disini."

"Hibari ada urusan. Lagipula dia tidak terlalu suka kerumunan."

"Hm, begitu." Dengung Adelio. "Tapi jujur saja, aku agak khawatir dengan yang akan kau hadapi malam ini. Dia dikabarkan sebagai juara bertahan di Hong Kong. Berjiwa sportif dan sangat tangguh. Memang itu tipikal sifat yang seharusnya dimiliki setiap petarung, tapi ia memiliki tekad baja yang berbeda dari orang lain. Ia disebut sebagai yang terkuat dan _belum pernah dikalahkan_ hingga sekarang. Dia bahkan sampai dijuluki 'Macan Asia'."

"WAH! Serius?! Berarti dia sungguh sangat kuat dong!" Ryohei nyaris tidak percaya. Kalau begitu berarti orang itu memang lawan yang pantas untuk Hibari.

"Sekilas informasi saja. Dia masih bujangan. Usianya hampir kepala tiga, Agustus nanti. Ia punya seorang adik perempuan yang sekolah di Singapura. Katanya, alasan dia datang jauh-jauh dari Hong Kong ke Italia adalah untuk bertemu dengan adiknya yang sedang tour bersama teman-teman sekolahnya. Saat ini sepertinya mereka masih dalam perjalanan di pesawat."

Ryohei diam mencerna informasi. "Kata mu dia dari Hong Kong, kan. Apa dia..."

"Ya. Dia anggota 13K." Adelio berbisik diantara keriuhan teriakan orang-orang sekitar, namun pria berplester hidung disampingnya itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Posisinya juga tidak sembarangan. Dia adalah salah satu dari _Black Pole_ , penjaga langsung dibawah _chairman_. Bisa dibilang dia sama seperti kau."

" _By the way_ soal kelompok ini aku mendengar banyak kabar tentang mereka. Penyerangan gelap terhadap beberapa keluarga kecil beserta pengalihan saham besar-besaran. Peluasan wilayah hingga Eropa, padahal pasar raksasa mereka di Asia sudah level global yang tidak lagi diragukan. Kalau mereka cuma ingin cari masalah seharusnya mereka pikirkan resiko yang timbul dari 'keluarga-keluarga' yang berpengaruh di Italia. Dan oleh sebab itu, aku agak mencurigai keberadaan si pemegang pangkat _Black Pole_ itu disini." Lanjut Adelio.

"Begitu? Meski mereka nampak hati-hati untuk tidak disorot publik tapi mereka sudah terkenal suka menggunakan kekerasan yang EXTREME, kan. Sejauh ini, Vongola tidak pernah 'ribut' soal jalur dagang selama 'lintas' yang digunakan masih aman. Jadi rasanya ada yang janggal kalau _mereka_ cari gara-gara cuma karena wilayah." Ryohei ikut beropini sambil berbisik.

"Nah, itu masuk akal. Tapi tetap harus diwaspadai. Tunggu saja sampai Boss-mu mengeluarkan perintah untuk 'membersihkan' cecunguk yang mulai berdatangan. Seharusnya Boss-ku, Castano Nono, sudah mengirimkan surat berisi peringatan kepada Vongola Decimo. Karena wilayah pelabuhan sangat rentan."

Sang pemilik gelar _Sun Guardian_ Vongola langsung membayangkan surat itu **masih** berada diantara tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung di atas meja Tsuna. Atau mungkin berada di sudut lain di dalam ruang kerja sang Vongola Decimo, pastinya belum terjamah oleh tangan sang pemilik pekerjaan. Ryohei memilih diam saja.

"Oh ya. Kau tidak lupa kan, bahwa informasi apapun di dunia _kita_ ini tidak ada yang gratis." Adelio tiba-tiba menyeringai sambil menggenggam bahu kiri Ryohei.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau mau?" Ryohei melirik, balik menantang.

"Menangkan babak ini untukku!" Adelio berkata dengan sepasang mata berbinar semangat.

Ryohei tertawa. "Kau berani meremehkanku? Lihat saja nanti!"

Seorang inspektur pertandingan yang juga adalah anggota klub merangkap pembawa acara malam itu mulai mengumumkan nama para petarung yang akan bertarung selanjutnya.

Ryohei melangkah memasuki arena. Jas hitam, dasi, kemeja kuning dan sepatu hingga kaus kaki sudah dilepas nya. Ia memakai helm dan sarung tinju yang disediakan untuknya. Dihadapannya, sang lawan juga sudah siap dengan tampilan yang sama dengannya. Ryohei menatap sejenak pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya ini.

Sosok lelaki dengan perawakan tubuh yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Kulit kecoklatan terpapar membalut otot-otot liat yang terlatih. Rambut hitam jelaga yang agak berantakan, serta sepasang mata sekelam telaga. Dalam menusuk.

"Sasagawa." Kata Ryohei saat genggaman kokoh saling bertaut untuk perkenalan singkat. Pria itu juga menyebut namanya sendiri dengan suara datar.

Sang eksekutor memegang kepalan tangan kedua petarung sambil memberi aba-aba. Penonton sudah tidak sabar dengan dimulainya pertarungan. Dengan semarak yang seolah tidak ada lelah, mereka meneriaki nama petarung dengan penuh semangat. Taruhan saling dilempar hingga membanjir.

Di sisi kerumunan tidak ketinggalan juga sosok Adelio yang menaruh taruhan untuk nama sang teman lain _famiglia_ nya itu. Ia membayangkan secara kalkulasi untuk berapa banyak dompet tebal yang bisa dikurasnya bila Ryohei berhasil menundukkan sang 'Macan Asia'.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, didalam sebuah pesawat lintas Eropa.

.

"Apa maksudnya?!"

Seorang pria dengan baju hitam lengan panjang nampak sibuk dengan telepon genggam di tangan kanannya. Dengan tersedianya navigasi canggih sebagai salah satu fasilitas, ia bisa menggunakan telepon dengan aman. Namun, meski raut wajah bermata sipit miliknya nampak tenang, nada nya terdengar tidak suka. Apalagi saat berdebat dengan lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Aku sudah membawa 'benda' itu bersamaku menuju Italia saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba aku berbelok kembali?!"

' _Tenang dulu. Praduga bisa saja salah. Tapi 'harta karun' yang dibutuhkan berada disekitar Laut Cina Selatan...'_

"Bukankah itu **urusanmu** soal keberadaan 'benda' itu disana? Tugas resmi yang Wei-sama berikan padaku adalah membawa 'benda' ini masuk ke Italia. Bisa kau bayangkan reaksi keluarga hitam itu saat menghadapi 'sejarah hidup' untuk kedua kalinya."

' _Aku lupa sejak kapan kau jadi seloyal anjing begini Han? Apa segitu percayanya dirimu bahwa juru selamat klan kita berada di masa lalu? Leluhur keluarga Liu.'_

"Dendam adalah pembalasan mutlak."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang telepon.

' _Lalu, bagaimana dengan 'upeti' untuk Velseena?'_

Kali ini raut wajah sang pria berubah sedatar-datarnya.

"Kalau itu, direncanakan untuk tiba di Rusia seminggu dari sekarang. Tenang saja. _Black pole_ yang bisa diandalkan bukan hanya Lee seorang."

' _Hooo~ Cukup melegakan bahwa sampai sini semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Well, maaf sudah mengganggu. Selamat menikmati perjalananmu, Han.'_

Tidak ada lagi topik penting yang harus dibahas. Pria yang dipanggil Han itu langsung memutus sambungan. Meletakkan kembali telepon genggam ke tempat semula. Ia merenggangkan otot, mencoba rileks meski sekelumit beban di kepala tidak bisa dienyahkan begitu saja. Seorang pramugari molek dengan ramah menawarkan minuman.

" _Do you want to drink, sir?"_

Han meminta kopi, setelah itu kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, membiarkan sang pramugari berlalu untuk menuju ruangan selanjutnya.

.

Pintu itu terbuka untuk sang pramugari.

" _Do you want to drink, miss?"_ tawar nya ramah pada si gadis berwajah Asia.

" _Orange juice, please."_ Gadis berambut ikal sebahu itu membalas senyum, kemudian menoleh pada dua temannya yang duduk di samping kirinya. "Kalian juga mau minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Kata si gadis berambut panjang hitam sepunggung yang duduk ditengah.

"Nggak haus." Sahutan dari gadis yang duduk di pinggir dekat jendela.

Yang menawar langsung menggembungkan pipi, menghadap kembali pada sang pramugari untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Si pramugari membalas dengan senyum ramah kemudian kembali mendorong troli untuk melayani penumpang lainnya.

"Kenapa sih mukanya pada bermasalah begitu? Sebentar lagi kan kita sampai di Italia. AKHIRNYA, ITALIA LOH!"

"Sebentar lagi matamu, Elis! Masih sekitar sebelas jam lagi. Dan itu masih SANGAT LAMA."

"Huh, menunggu waktu malah akan terasa makin lama, Arista." Elis melipat tangan didepan dada. "Dan kau Martha, kerjamu dari tadi tidur terus. Mentang-mentang duduknya di dekat jendela!"

Arista _sweatdrop_ melihat sifat temannya ini sementara yang disebut Martha masih memalingkan muka. Masa bodoh.

"Hei, aku te toilet dulu ya."

Arista melirik Elis disampingnya.

"Oh, yaudah gih sana. Jangan sampai nyasar loh."

"Nggak bakal lah." Elis langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak ke belakang.

.

Hampir sejam lebih sejak Elis terakhir pamit ke toilet.

"Lama amat sih Elis di toilet. Ngantri apa? Atau jangan-jangan malah beneran nyasar?" Arista merenggangkan otot, kemudian menguap.

"Haaah~ bosannya sampai ingin mati."

Sebuah buku tebal dihantamkan ke wajah Arista.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan. Mending baca aja tuh kamus." Ucap Marta acuh tak acuh.

"Ya, sorry deh. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, _Italian_ ku sudah fasih. Tinggal ketemu sama bule asli nya, cocok deh."

Martha mengangkat sebelah alis dengan ekspresi seperti menahan tawa.

"Eh, sialan. Ketawain apa?" Arista mengernyit sebal sambil menatap Martha.

"Nggak apa-apa. Cuma simpan aja cita-cita mulia(?) mu itu sampai kita tiba nanti." Martha meluruskan punggung dan menautkan kedua tangan kebelakang kepala sebagai sandaran.

"Anyway, Tha. Itu gelang yang kau beli di Yogyakarta kan?"

Arista menunjuk gelang bermanik-manik coklat kayu dengan pilinan tali hitam di tangan kangan Martha.

"Hm, iya. Emang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau nggak beliin juga untukku sih? Aku kan juga mau!"

"Sorry, nggak kepikiran." Arista memukul pelan lengannya, Martha tertawa. "Kalau begitu nanti kita sama-sama beli souvenir nya agar bisa kembaran bertiga."

"Boleh juga tuh. Oh ya nanti jangan lupa kita mampir ke daerah Sisilia juga ya."

"Hah? Ngapain?"

"Makan _cannoli_."

.

Arista masih asyik membaca buku Kamus Besar Italia, memang tabiatnya yang cuma bisa anteng kalau sudah ada buku ditangannya. Martha diam menopang dagu sambil melihat pemandangan bentang biru lautan dari ketinggian awan ini. Elis belum juga kembali.

Hampir bosan, manik hitam kecoklatan miliknya tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah penampakan benda yang diselimuti cahaya tujuh warna, melesat bagai ekor meteor.

"Itu apa?"

Arista yang mendengar pertanyaan Martha langsung menoleh kearah temannya itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Arista langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilihat Martha.

Lalu sebuah implikasi berbagai cahaya memenuhi ruang penglihatannya. Sebelum akhirnya ia sadar...

Meteor itu melesat kearah mereka.

 **BLAAAAAAAARRRR**

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

 **A/N: Halooo~ jumpa lagi dengan saya setelah sekian lama, ada yang kangen? XD /slap/**

 **Langsung saja ya, 'Dawn of Triad' ini sebenarnya adalah fanfik lama yang sudah saya rencanakan dengan banyak sekali referensi yang dilakukan. Bahkan saya sudah membuat nya hingga bagian kedua yang saya beri judul 'EASTER' (tapi tidak akan saya beri tahu hint-hint nya sampai bagian 'DoT' ini selesai, takut spoiler XD ). Lalu, dikarenakan kesibukan pekerjaan dan segala tetek bengek di kehidupan nyata, apalagi diperparah sama belenggu Ipo-chan/Ipo-kun, yah jadinya fic ini baru bisa di publish sekarang, ini juga berkat bantuan seorang teman terbaik yang mau saya repotin sejak dulu. Thank you very much, Aya Yata nyooooo~ ^^ /hug/.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kaki anda pada kolom komentar yang telah disediakan. Sankyu~ XD**

 **Ly Rurui**


	2. I - Survive

Ada yang berbeda dari biasanya saat orang-orang melewati ruangan Vongola Decimo pagi itu. Hawa suram seolah membungkus pekat sekeliling ruangan hingga menembus pintu.

" _Dilaporkan bahwa Europe Airlines yang sedang dalam perjalanan dari Singapura menuju Italia, dinyatakan_ _ **menghilang**_ _. Status terakhir pesawat setelah lepas landas dari bandara Singapura dan transit di Hong Kong kurang lebih satu jam tiba-tiba kehilangan kontak dengan menara pengawas di daerah laut lepas teritory Hong Kong pada pukul 19.44.58 waktu setempat. Ada sekitar 376 korban termasuk penumpang dan awak pesawat lainnya yang masih belum ditemukan hingga sekarang."_

Kesunyian berintensitas ketegangan kembali menyelimuti udara. Laporan tersebut bagai palu imajiner yang seolah menghantam batin mereka semua yang mendengarnya. Dalam rapat darurat tersebut hanya dihadiri oleh Tsuna, Gokudera, Reborn dan Colonello. Hening mencekam beberapa saat.

"Sungguhkan, tidak ada yang selamat..." Tsuna mulai bersuara setelah sepi yang panjang. Nada nya mengambang.

" _Juudaime_ , pencarian korban masih terus dilakukan." Gokudera buru-buru menanggapi dengan sigap, khawatir dengan sang _Juudaime_ yang terlihat cemas.

"Ya. Kami akan berusaha maksimal untuk menemukan jejak-jejak dari burung besi itu." Kata Colonello, satu-satunya diruangan itu yang mengenakan seragam militer Angkatan Laut.

"Dalam laporan, pesawat itu dikatakan menghilang. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Apa kau yakin bisa menemukan sesuatu?" Reborn bertanya sambil melipat tangan, menyender dinding.

"Aku menerima informasi lain bahwa sebelum pesawat kehilangan kontak, terjadi semacam ledakan yang akhirnya menghancurkan seluruh tubuh pesawat." Colonello balas menatap Reborn.

"Ledakan?"

"Tidak diketahui apakah ledakan tersebut dari dalam atau serangan dari luar. Kalau itu benar maka pastinya ada puing-puing dari sisa ledakan yang tertinggal di sekitar tempat kejadian meski sebagian besar telah menghilang oleh apapun itu. Syukur kalau kita bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa jadi petunjuk, entah itu mereka yang selamat, hidup atau sudah jadi mayat."

Hanya hipotesis. Tapi bisa jadi...

Keheningan merambati puncak.

Gokudera mengamati sang _Juudaime_ dari samping. Saat ini, sebelum keputusan bisa diambil untuk melanjutkan langkah kemana, mencari 'bukti' dan mengumpulkan informasi adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Kalau begitu aku menunggu laporan selanjutnya, Colonello-san." Suara Tsuna yang tenang mengakhiri hening.

Colonello terkesiap.

"Baik, Vongola Decimo."

.

.

Suasana di bandara siang itu sangat ramai oleh banjir manusia. Beragam emosi histeris tumpah ruah, tangisan, ratapan dan duka bercampur dalam atmosfer kesedihan hingga ruang tunggu meskapai. Orang-orang yang termasuk kerabat atau keluarga dari mereka yang tidak akan pernah kembali. Berbagai karangan bunga sebagai tanda belasungkawa berjajar di dinding. Nampak beberapa wartawan yang mondar-mandir meliput berita terbaru dari peristiwa naas tersebut.

.

Suara dering handphone dari seseorang yang bisa ditebak.

"Halo."

" _Halo, Rouwen. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Buruk."

" _Uhm...maaf sebelumnya. Turut berduka atas apa yang menimpa adikmu. Kau tau kan kita – manusia – tidak akan pernah..."_

"Langsung ke inti, Tony."

" _Oh, oke...maafkan sebelumnya."_ jeda sejenak sebelum yang diseberang kembali bicara. _"Kau tau kalau Han juga ikut dalam pesawat itu?"_

"Dia jadi berangkat kemarin siang? Menuju _kesini_?"

" _Ya. Sayang beritanya telat, nasibnya benar-benar buruk. 'Barang' yang bersama dengannya jadi ikut-ikutan hilang. Karena itu 'Papa' memberikan urusan tentang Velseena dan pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan Han kepada Tao. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai bocah itu menduduki kursi 'Black Pole' menggantikan Han."_

Sekilas Rouwen bisa mendengar nada cemburu dari kalimat sang pria. Namun ia memilh tidak peduli.

" _Selain itu, Rou. Aku sudah tahu."_

DEG.

Mata hitam langsung melirik tajam.

" _Bahwa kau ke Italia bukan hanya untuk sekedar surprise pada adikmu atau untuk menyalurkan hobi bertarungmu di klub Napoli."_

"Apa yang kau tahu?"

" _Semuanya. Termasuk rencana yang sedang kau atur."_

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang _sangat jauh..._

.

"Ugh..."

Seonggok remaja menunjukkan tanda kehidupan. Rasa sakit yang menyeri merambati sekujur tubuh. Tangan dan kakinya yang terasa kaku ia paksa untuk bergerak.

"Ha..hh." desah pendek dari nafas sesak. Ia membalikkan tubuh hingga terlentang. Mengatur nafas. Kemudian pelan-pelan mendudukkan diri.

"Ini dimana...?" mata berbayang nya ia fokuskan untuk memperhatikan sekitar. Ruangan kosong yang tidak terlalu luas. Hanya ada pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya akses keluar masuk, serta sebuah jendela kecil berjeruji di pojok kanan dinding.

Arista bangkit lalu melangkah kearah jendela. Jaraknya agak tinggi sehingga ia harus berjinjit untuk bisa melihat keluar. Pemandangan lautan biru yang membentang tanpa batas. Suara debur ombak, kepakan camar, aroma asin.

Ia berada di pelabuhan.

Kemudian ia mendekati pintu, lalu mencoba mengintip dari celah lubang kunci. Dari jarak segini ia bisa mendengar jelas suara ribut diluar sana.

Penampakan beberapa pria berbadan besar dan sangar berpesta diatas meja judi, botol-botol minuman keras berserakan, asap tipis membungkus udara sekitar dari cerutu yang diapit bibir kehitaman.

"Hei! Kami menemukan 'barang' menarik tadi, dari ras Timur. Berniat membeli?"

"Masih perawan?"

"Coba saja periksa sekarang kalau mau." Kekehan si pria gemuk menggema.

Arista sontak menjauhkan badan.

"Sial! Aku akan dijual!" pekik Arista sambil mengernyit syok.

Otaknya langsung diputar untuk mencari cara melarikan diri. Sekuat tenaga ia menarik teralis pada jendela, namun percuma.

BRAAKK

Perhatian langsung dibanting kearah pintu yang didobrak.

"Oh~ lebih eksotis dari yang dimiliki _'Sindikat Naga_ '. Tidak buruk." Kata pria tinggi agak gempal yang mulai memasuki ruangan. Wajah dan rambut acak-acakan serta nafas bau anggur busuk. Ia mendekati Arista.

"STOP! JANGAN MENDEKAT, OM! KAU BUKAN TIPE KU!" seru Arista sambil memalang tangan. Sepertinya otaknya sudah kalut karena akal melarikan diri nihil.

Pria itu speechless.

" _Young Lady,_ siapa juga yang peduli dengan tipe mu." katanya datar.

"Jadi tetap diam disana sampai aku bisa meraihmu, manis~"

Arista melangkah mundur, sebisanya sejauh mungkin dari makhluk didepanya. Butir monokrom menggeliat panik dibalik kelopak mata. Tangan berbulu sejarak senti untuk segera menangkapnya. Ia belum menikah, tolong!

BLAAAARRR

Keributan lain tiba-tiba datang dari luar ruangan.

"' _Vigilante'_ menyerang!" seru seseorang yang ikut dalam kepanikan disana.

Disusul serangkaian ledakan, deru tembak, dan jeritan sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" perhatian si pria gempal teralih. Arista menggunakan kesempatan untuk langsung menendang kejantanan si pria. Jeritan sakit yang amat pilu terngiang, sementara Arista melesat keluar melewati si tubuh yang mengejang

"Bangsat...dia kabur..." bisik lirih sambil memegangi kejantanannya yang malang, kemudian jatuh terkapar tak sadar.

.

Suasana yang menyambut luar biasa kacau. Orang-orang berlarian menyelamatkan diri, suara mereka yang ditembak, botol-botol kaca pecah berserakan, desingan peluru yang melintasi udara. Arista menunduk sambil melindungi kepalanya saat berjalan menyelusuri dinding, bersembunyi dibelakang kursi dan meja kayu yang berantakan, sebisa mungkin tidak tercetak sebagai sasaran tembak.

DOR

DOR

DOR

Timah panas melesat telak tengkorak kepala, membawa keluar cecar darah. Tubuh menabrak dinding dengan meninggalkan jejak sungai merah. Seonggok tubuh roboh didepan mata.

BRUUK

"?!"

Arista memekik kaget saat wajah berlubang dengan kuak darah membanjir menghadap kearahnya. Wajah yang menyaksikan kematian.

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya, menahan untuk tidak muntah. Ia melirik sebuah pistol yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tubuh mayat. Ia mengambilnya.

Hanya berisi dua butir peluru!

Arista menggenggam pistol dengan kedua tangan. Ia melirik sekitar. Baku tembak masih berlangsung panas. Satu persatu tubuh dewasa tumbang. Jeritan sakit masih sahut menyahut. Arista merangkak dibawah jajaran meja, mencari jalan keluar.

Ada-

Huh?

.

" _Primo_ , mereka masih terus menyerang balik." Kata seorang pria berambut merah muda dengan sebatang rokok terselip di bibir. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah busur dengan panah berselimut api merah.

"Apa semua sandera sudah dibebaskan, G?" seorang pria lain berambut pirang dengan api jingga di dahi dan kedua tangannya.

"Ugetsu sudah mengurusnya. Mereka selamat." Pria yang dipanggil G menjawab singkat. Ia menghisap rokoknya. " _Anyway_ , Primo. Aku tidak melihat satupun anggota 'Sindikat Naga' itu disini. Sejauh informasi yang kudapat, mereka relasi."

"Sepertinya mereka tidak mengurusi langsung transaksi kecil. Obligasi mereka sebatas lingkaran keramik, kain, dan 'bunga'. Diluar itu adalah urusan untuk 'peliharaan' mereka disini."

"Aku paham mengapa Alaude geram sekali soal itu. Mereka berhasil menyuap tubuh kepolisian hingga beberapa pidana berhasil dibatalkan."

G menyeka pelipisnya, kemudian menembak seorang musuh yang membidik kearah mereka. Panah berselubung api merah membara melesat, menembus tubuh yang kena sial. Api mulai menggerogoti sekitar luka bersama robohnya jasad. Tidak ada cercahan darah. Hanya menghasilkan belulang abu.

"Padahal idealisme nya bertentangan denganmu. Heran deh, mantra apa yang kau gunakan untuk menjinakkan _anjing_ platina itu, _Giotto_?" G melirik sarkastik dengan niat menggoda.

Primo tertawa kecil, disusul seulas senyum damai sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Kau selalu menilai orang seperti itu G. Alaude sudah bekerja keras untuk bisa 'membersihkan' nama mereka kembali. Loyalitasnya tidak perlu diragukan. Aku mempercayainya _sama_ seperti aku percaya pada kalian." Katanya tenang.

Tiba-tiba intuisinya memanggil. Seperti ada sesuatu tengah mengincar punggungnya. Secepat kilat ia membalikkan badan.

"Kenapa, Primo? Ada musuh?"

Pria berjubah hitam itu terdiam sebentar. Pandangan matanya sejenak terpana.

"Lakukan gerilya sampai pelosok kota. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan _mereka_ lolos."

.

.

Langkah kaki menapak lemah diatas jalanan setapak. Akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari huru-hara pertempuran senjata api barusan.

Kini ia telah sampai disebuah kota kecil yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan hutan. Arista mematung, **baru** memikirkan kembali tempat dirinya sekarang berada.

Memorinya dipaksa untuk berputar kembali. Seingatnya ia sedang berada didalam pesawat menuju Italia bersama Elis dan Martha, dua sahabatnya. Lalu terakhir ia dan Martha melihat sebuah meteor menuju kearah mereka lalu...

 _BLAAAAAARRR_

Mereka _seharusnya_ hancur.

Namun Arista memperhatikan dirinya sendiri lebih seksama. Tidak ada luka gores sedikitpun seperti kulit robek, patah tulang, organ tubuh copot, mungkin hanya rasa nyeri dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya saja, dan INI ANEH!

Kemudian ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Jalanan dan jembatan berkontruksi susunan batu yang rapi, tiang-tiang lampu, bentuk bangunan, sampai orang-orang bule yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional – kalau tidak mau dibilang kuno – khas Eropa, dan bahasa yang mereka gunakan.

Gadis itu akhirnya sadar sekarang.

Ia berada di **Italia**!

TAPI JAMAN KAPAN?

"Ehm...ternyata Italia agak diluar dugaanku." Gumam Arista sambil menggaruk pipi.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya berada di _tempat_ ini, di _waktu_ ini, dan dengan _keadaan_ begini? Apa ia mengalami...apa namanya di tv-tv itu? Time slip-

BRUUK

"Aw!"

GUBRAK

Dia ditabrak sampai jatuh.

"Hei! Lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan!" seru Arista refleks.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki.

"Ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf sudah membentakmu." Kata Arista sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu sampai jatuh begitu."

Kemudian anak itu mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempang lusuhnya.

"Untukmu." Kata anak itu sambil memberikan sepotong roti.

"Apa ini? Untukku?"

"Sebagai permintaan maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Arista cuma bengong sambil menatap punggung bocah itu yang menjauh. Kemudian matanya menatap sepotong roti di tangan kanan.

"Well, setidaknya 'keramahan'nya bukan omong kosong." Berlanjut dengan menggigit roti.

"Eww! Roti apaan nih? Keras amat."

.

Langit mulai diselimuti lembayung. Pantulan matahari jingga memancar elok diatas permukaan sungai, beriak dengan pendar cahaya keemasan.

Arista berdiri diatas jembatan batu, menonton pertunjukkan lambat sang matahari yang lengser dari langit. Ia mulai merenung kembali soal hidupnya.

Dimana kedua temannya?

Apakah mereka selamat?

Atau...cuma **dirinya** disini?

Pikiran-pikiran itu melekat menghantui. Rasanya Arista ingin menangis. Ia sendirian di sebuah tempat yang _asing_ , bukanlah tempat tujuan yang seharusnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, bagaimana nasibnya, masa depannya.

Apa ia bisa pulang?

Rinai air mata mulai merintik. Cepat-cepat ia gosok matanya untuk menghentikan tangisan. Disaat begini menangis akan membuatnya rapuh. Ia harus tetap mendongak optimis, membangun kokoh hatinya, dan mulai berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

Ya. Dia harus tetap hidup.

Arista mulai melangkah kembali. Tidak sengaja ia menyenggol orang lewat.

"Oh, maaf." Tanpa menoleh, Arista kembali berjalan.

TAP

Sebelah tangannya ditangkap.

Arista yang terkejut langsung menatap orang yang memegang tangannya.

Hening sejenak.

Mata beriris hitam membola, sepenuhnya tidak percaya pada sosok di depan matanya ini.

"Arista!"

Gadis itu melompat, menerjang tubuh gadis lain yang berambut ikal pendek.

"ELIS~! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!"

Kali ini ia tidak menghentikan tangisannya. Bulir-bulir bening dibiarkan jatuh menghilir. Mengiringi terlelapnya matahari diharibaan samudera.

.

Dua orang remaja tanggung sedang berjalan bersama menyelusuri jalanan kota yang lenggang. Lampu-lampu tinggi di pinggir jalan di nyalakan. Langit jernih membentang sekelam jelaga berhias manik-manik bintang. Udara malam sangat dingin hingga menusuk tulang.

"Nih." Elis menyodorkan sebuah botol.

"Apa ini?" Arista mengernyit saat melihatnya.

"Gin." Jawab Elis santai lalu menenggak botol miliknya.

"Kau menyuruhku minum _miras_? Tunggu! Kau meminumnya?!"

"Dengar, _disini_ minuman beralkohol lebih murah dibandingkan dengan air biasa. Makanya _gelandangan_ meminumnya untuk menghangatkan diri dari udara dingin, bahkan tanpa makanan. Jadi, minum saja kalau kau tidak mau membeku." Ucap Elis.

Arista membisu. Menatap botol kaleng seukuran tangan dengan ragu.

" _By the way_ , kita akan tidur dimana malam ini?" tanya Arista mengalihkan perhatian.

"Disini saja." Elis menunjuk sebuah tempat di pinggir jalan, dibawah tiang lampu.

"Em...kenapa kita tidak di tempat yang _tidak mencolok_ saja?" tawar Arista.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _tidak mencolok_? Tempat yang gelap justru berbahaya. Lagipula aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak terang." Kata Elis.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Arista menghela nafas menyerah.

Mereka akhirnya memilih menghabiskan malam disana, duduk berdampingan saling mendempetkan tubuh. Elis menggunakan selimut kecil berwarna merah kotor yang ia ambil dari tempat sampah untuk membungkus mereka. Gadis itu langsung jatuh terlelap, sementara Arista masih terjaga. Ia membayangkan bagaimana nanti ia menjalani hari esok. Semuanya terjadi tanpa rencana dan itu membuatnya _takut_. Lama-kelamaan ia lelah dan tertidur.

.

.

Mata itu langsung terbuka lebar. Menatap langit-langit kayu yang menjadi atap rumah itu. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian mendesah frustasi sambil menggosok muka.

"Kau sudah bangun, Arista?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. "Aku berharap setiap membuka mata aku sudah kembali ke jaman yang seharusnya, ke tempat kita bisa pulang." Kalimat Arisa terdengar mengambang. Ia memang selalu berdoa agar bisa kembali dengan apapun kekuatan supernatural atau keajaiban semudah sihir yang bisa membawanya kembali ke peradaban dimasa depan sana.

Nyatanya hingga sebulan ini, dirinya tetap _disini_.

Setelah bekerja keras selama ini, mereka akhirnya bisa memiliki tempat tinggal _sementara._ Rumah ditepi hutan yang sudah ditempati oleh Arista dan Elis sejak sebulan yang lalu. Jaraknya juga tidak jauh dari kota kecil.

Elis yang lebih dulu bangun langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya, berkacak pinggang ala ibu-ibu mengomeli suami.

"Lagi-lagi kau berharap hal yang _tidak mungkin_. Tidak bisakah kau menerima keadaan _kita_ sekarang?"

Arista diam, Elis menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kau angkat bada baumu itu dari kasur dan cepat mandi sana." Suruh Elis.

"Heeh. Memang siapa sih kau? Emak ku? Oh, oke... _Yes, Mum_." Sahut Arista malas sambil melawan diri dari gravitasi kasur. Ia menguap.

Elis kalau dilawan bakal judes minta ampun.

.

Arista mengintai mangsanya dibalik rimbun semak-semak. Seekor rusa secantik lukisan nampak tengah asyik merumput. Tidak tahu bahwa ia tengah diintai oleh bahaya.

Sebuah busur dan panah siap dalam genggam tangan. Mengatur jarak posisi, panah ditarik, suara bisik derit kayu, sebelah mata memicing mengincar titik vital, syukur kalau langsung membawa kematian. Ia menghirup nafas pelan mengatur ritme pompa darah. Konsentra-

SRAAAAAKKK

KOAK KOAK KOAK

-si...

SHYUUT

ZLEP

Rusa itu kabur. Lari sejauh-jauhnya. Panah Arista menancap pohon. Ia gagal.

Bunyi ribut kepakan gagak dari puncak pepohonan adalah tersangka atas hilangnya konsentrasi Arista.

"AAAGGHH! BAGAIMANA INI, AKU KEHILANGAN MAKAN MALAM! GAGAK SIALAN!" Gadis itu menjambaki sendiri rambut panjang diikatnya sambil berteriak frustasi.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu seperti membayangi punggungnya, disusul sebuah suara geraman. Arista perlahan menoleh ke belakang. SYOK!

ADA BERUANG!

"Uwah!" secepatnya Arista menghindar dari cakaran binatang itu dengan berguling ke samping.

"GROAAAAARR" beruang itu langsung melesat kearah Arista, bersiap menerkam. Sang remaja refleks menghindar, bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Baiklah..." Arista terkekeh sambil mengeluarkan pisau dibalik tas selempang, bersama sebuah botol kecil. "Kita lihat siapa yang akan bertahan hidup."

Kemudian ia menerjang si beruang.

.

Adalah bagian Elis untuk urusan keperluan rumah tangga. Selesai ia bekerja menjadi asisten penjahit, ia langsung mampir ke pasar untuk belanja.

"Ini barang nya, _miss_." Kata sang penjual sambil memberikan barang yang dipesan Elis.

"Terima kasih, _sir_." Menerimanya sambil membalas senyum.

BRUAAK

"UWAAGH!"

"KALIAN MASIH BERANI MENGAMBIL PAJAK DIATAS KETENTUAN YANG SUDAH DISEPAKATI? BISA-BISANYA KALIAN MENGKHIANATI JANJI!" seru seseorang berambut merah muda.

Laki-laki yang kena pukulan tadi meludah.

"KESEPAKATAN ADALAH DENGAN TUAN _DUKE_! BUKAN DENGAN _KALIAN_! JANGAN MENCAMPURI URUSAN!"

"Kau... BERANINYA..."

"Cukup, G."

Gerakan pria itu berhenti. Seluruh perhatian terhibahkan pada sosok tenang berambut pirang.

"Aku tahu bahwa urusan wilayah _ini_ berada dibawah tanggung jawab _Duke Barto_. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa diam saja melihat _kalian_ memeras orang-orang kota dengan cara licik. "

Cara bicaranya mengalir tegas bersama tatapan tajam. Ekspresi wajahnya serius saat mengancam balik preman-preman itu. Elis merinding.

"Siapa mereka?" bisik Elis pada sang pedagang.

"Mereka adalah Vongola, kelompok _vigilante_ yang melindungi kota sebelah. Mereka mendapat laporan bahwa disini sering terjadi pemerasan terhadap pedagang dari para preman yang bekerja untuk _Tuan Tanah._ "

"Tuan Tanah otak semuanya?"

"Begitulah. Tapi daripada itu sebaiknya anda hati-hati dengan mereka."

"Kenapa? Bukankah sepertinya mereka orang-orang baik?"

Bapak pedagang menggeleng.

"Mereka memang kelompok pemeran 'kebajikan' yang dianggap pahlawan oleh kami. Namun sebenarnya mereka adalah organisasi dunia bawah yang berurusan dengan kelompok-kelompok kriminal yang menguasai perdagangan negeri ini. Jangan sampai kau jatuh ke dunia mereka, atau kau akan berhadapan dengan sisi kegelapan dari dunia."

Penjelasan orang ini terdengar seperti dongeng. Elis sadar sekarang. Merekalah yang kelak dikemudian hari – dimasa mereka sebenarnya – akan bernama **mafia**.

Manik matanya kembali menatap punggung pria berjubah hitam disana. Dalam hati ia membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak pernah berhubungan dengan 'masalah'.

.

Sore menjelang, Elis yang tengah menyiapkan makanan dikejutkan dengan Arista yang membawa pulang hasil 'buruan'nya.

"Untuk apa kau membawa beruang ini pulang?"

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk dimakan."

Elis _speechless_.

"Kita tidak bisa makan beruang, Arista. Beruanglah yang makan kita!"

"Tapi aku tidak mendapatkan buruan lagi, Elis." Nada Arista memelas.

"Dan aku juga tidak tahu harus diapakan beruang ini untuk disantap." Elis berjongkok didekat mayat beruang. Nampak dua tikaman mematikan di kepala dan dada beruang, dilihat dari kuak darah yang menyebar. Samar-samar tercium wangi bunga lily yang tidak asing.

"Kau meracuninya? Bagaimana kita bisa memakannya dengan aman kalau begitu?

"Tenang saja, aku tau caranya menetralisir kandungan racun pada tubuh binatang yang diburu. Lagipula racun yang ku gunakan hanya bereaksi pada makhluk yang melakukan kontak langsung alias pemakan pertama. Selain itu, bulu nya bisa kita jadikan selimut."

"Kau memang sadis." Elis hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Yah, ini juga bukan kali pertama temannya ini membawa binatang buas sebagai menu makan malam. Bukankah baru kemarin mereka makan ular?

.

.

.

Malam yang _sangat jauh_ ternyata menampilkan kisah yang lain...

.

Satuan militer Angkatan Laut dikerahkan dalam pencarian hingga malam itu. Cuaca yang sedang tidak bersahabat membuat lautan menjadi wahana mengerikan.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Colonello pada bawahannya.

"Sejauh ini belum ada kemajuan apapun, _Sir_!"

"Kami tidak menemukan objek apapun yang berasal dari bagian _Europe Airlines_ disepanjang teritory Laut Cina Selatan hingga perairan Mediterania. Kemungkinan untuk terseret hingga samudera lepas juga sudah kami lakukan."

"Sepertinya pesawat itu benar-benar _lenyap tanpa bekas_. Seolah terlempar ke dunia lain. Semacam itu." Kali ini Lal Mirch yang bicara.

"Itu memang _kemungkinan_ besar. Tapi kita juga masih ada harapan untuk 'menemukan' apa yang bisa _ditemukan_." Balas Colonello.

Lal terdiam. Ia paham mengapa Colonello bersikeras untuk mencari apapun yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu apakah masih ada atau tidak. Semua yang mendasari ini masihlah abu-abu. Namun yang pasti akar dari segala masalah yang Vongola hadapi saat ini berotasi pada ke'abnormal'an kelompok 13K.

Ah...kenapa Keluarga 'Ular' itu sampai membelit segini rumit?

Colonello hanya diam berpikir. Menghela nafas pelan. Untuk saat ini ia merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini sia-sia. Sejak siang tadi hingga larut malam begini mereka belum juga menemukan _apapun_.

" _Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Tsuna nanti? Sial! Reborn pasti mengataiku tidak berguna."_ Pikir Colonello dalam hati berlanjut mengacak rambut dengan raut lelah.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar seruan diantara anak buahnya.

"Sir! Kami menemukan sesuatu!"

Manik biru Colonello mengerjap.

"A..apa?! Dimana?!" pria pirang itu langsung menuju kearah para rekannya, menilik deretan monitor navigasi.

"DISANA!"

Sang prajurit elite langsung berlari keluar ruangan.

"Hei! Tunggu, Colonello!" teriak Lal yang ditinggal dibelakang.

Hembusan angin laut menghempas helaian pirang. Nafas pria itu terengah-engah. Disana ia melihatnya. Sesosok tubuh manusia terapung-apung diantara belasntara ombak yang mengganas, berusaha untuk menelannya. Colonello berteriak untuk segera melakukan penyelamatan. Lal muncul tak lama kemudian. Kapal dibawa cukup dekat untuk meraih jasad tersebut. Lautan hitam seolah menjadi saksi perjuangan hidup dan mati.

Colonello meraih ponsel. Menghubungi Tsuna.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **A/N: Ini dia chapter dua~ Wah... Arista, Elis, kalian berjuang ya. Hidup kalian kedepannya lebih kampret dari** _ **prelude**_ **ini. Saya jamin itu XD**

 **Thanks a lot for Aya Yata nyooooo~ ^^ /hug/**

 **Saya sengaja membuat OC yang kesannya 'biasa' aja karena saya ingin alur cerita yang 'berbeda'. Tetapi akan ada saat nya mereka berkembang menjadi karakter penting, namun tetap tidak memiliki hubungan romantisme atau sejenisnya dengan** _ **canon**_ **. Mungkin yang menyerempet sedikit alias hint-hint(?) bolehlah. Tunggu saja. Hehehe.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kaki di kotak review di bawah ini. Sankyu~ XD**


End file.
